This invention relates to a disk player and more particularly to a disk player system provided with a magazine changer for selectively transferring a magazine in which a plurality of disks are accommodated.
Recently, there has been provided a disk player system in which a magazine accommodated with a plurality of compact disks to be freely taken in or out is mounted, a desired disk is taken out from the magazine as occasion demands, and information on the disk is read by a reading head. Such disk player system is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 62-82554.
The conventional disk player of the type described above comprises a casing in which a support frame is disposed. The support frame is provided with a magazine accommodating member in which a magazine is inserted through a magazine insertion port formed in the front surface of the casing. The magazine is provided with a plurality of vertically stacked trays in each of which a compact disk is supported. The trays are arranged to be freely taken in or out with respect to the magazine with the center of a pin disposed at the front corner portion of the magazine. Each of the trays has a side end on which a projection is formed which is pushed outward to thereby position the compact disk on the tray to a read out position and in a state where the disk is supported to be rotatable by a compact disk supporting member. The information in the disk is read out by laser beams by means of a reading head.
The supporting frame of the disc player described above is supported at the bottom portion thereof by vibration proof rubbers in a floating manner or by spring means also in a floating manner.
The magazine is taken in or out from the predetermined position by a magazine transfer mechanism. An eject switch is located at the front surface of the casing and the eject switch activates a discharge mechanism for discharging outward the magazine in the predetermined position.
A vehicle such as bus or motorcar is equipped with a disk player of the character described above, and in a case where the motorcar is loaded with the disk player, the disk player is generally accommodated in a trunk room located at a rear portion of the motorcar. The magazine equipped with the desired disk is charged, i.e. put in the disk player by opening the trunk room before running the motorcar and the magazine changing operation is carried out by a driver from the driver's seat.
However, in a case where the desired disk does not exist in the disk player, it is necessary for the driver to stop the motorcar and open the trunk room to change the magazine now loaded by another magazine, thus being inconvenient. Even in another case where such disk player is not accommodated in the motorcar, the magazine exchanging operation is carried out manually by taking out the magazine in the disk player and inserting another magazine thereinto, thus being also inconvenient.